


Twist

by rebeccahoover



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccahoover/pseuds/rebeccahoover
Summary: No one would ever accept her for who she was, Rebecca understood that now—not Andy, not the Inner Circle, not her teachers, not her parents, not the world.





	Twist

No one would ever accept her for who she was, Rebecca understood that now—not Andy, not the Inner Circle, not her teachers, not her parents, not the world.

People would only ever see her as either the victim or the villain. In Rebecca’s mind, she was neither.

In her ears, she can hear the sound of Andy’s voice, pleading with her not to go through with her vengeful intentions, but try as he might, his words are falling on deaf ears. He doesn’t understand. He can’t. 

As similar as they are, she and Andy are as different as the sun and the moon.

Buried deep inside of her, a voice—her sanity, some might say—tells her that Andy is right: she doesn’thave to do this. They could run away together, have their own happily ever after, the type that only exists in fairytales and romantic movies. It could be a good life, one of easy smiles, strawberry milkshakes, and video games. 

But another voice tells her otherwise. 

For Rebecca Hoover, there can be no happiness, unless it’s of her own making, by taking back the control that was stripped away from her one year ago when her parents called in Sentinel Services to take her away; a cruel thing to do to an innocent girl.

It had been a normal day, much like any other. They’d made her breakfast, Rebecca remembers. Filled her plate with a whole stack of warm blueberry pancakes—her favourite. But then they started acting strangely, all tense and antsy, fully aware that any second the Mutant Response Division would be banging down their door to take their daughter—no, their _problem_ away.

Looking back on it now, Rebecca’s not sure how she didn’t see it sooner. Perhaps it was because she didn’t want to. Parents were supposed to love their children, no matter what. But it became clear that day that hers did not love her. No, she was something they feared and hated. To them, Rebecca was a blemish on their so-called perfect suburban family, a stain to be removed. Calling Sentinel Services was simply their way of scrubbing it clean.

She killed for the first time that day.

She hadn’t meant to. Contrary to the crime scene of twisted bodies and blood spatter, it wasn’t meant to happen. She was just so angry … and hurt. _Betrayal does that to a person_ , Rebecca rationalises, comparing that day to this one.

Except now, like at the bank, it’s intentional. It’s revenge. Reeva, Lorna, Sage, the triplets, they deserve it, don’t they? They locked her up. They used her. They pretended to care, then they turned on her. She was nothing to them. To the Inner Circle, she was just a tool that they needed to wield for a specific purpose then wanted to put away now that she’d outlived her usefulness.

Behind her, Andy continues his begging, but it’s too late. They’re at the top floor now, the elevator doors sliding back with a _ping_ to reveal the penthouse floor. She warns him to stay back, ignoring the fear and confusion shining in his soft brown eyes, making it clear that she has to do this.

Its like she said, this is the only choice. If she doesn’t deal with Reeva and the others, they’ll never be free. 

To anyone on the outside looking in, this wasn’t rational thinking. This was suicide. The maniacal whim of a crazy person or a psychopath—labels Rebecca utterly loathes. Especially when they’re pinned on her by people like Lorna Dane.

Out of everyone Rebecca had met during her brief stay with the Inner Circle, she and Lorna arguably had the most in common.

Like her, Lorna knew what it was like to be collared and kept in captivity. Like her, Lorna knew what it was like to be treated like an animal and as a thing. Like her, Lorna knew the isolation it brought, how it filled you with loneliness and pain. 

With nothing but darkness, drugs, and despair, going a little mad sometimes was perhaps inevitable. It wasn’t all bad, though. Admist the chaos, Rebecca had found there was comfort, too.

Like right now, for example, as Rebecca moves forward in long purposeful strides. Lifting her arms, she channels her mutant abilities the same way a telekinetic would: with her thoughts and through her hands. Creating a series of clear, rippling blocks that toss and turn like a Rubik’s Cube, she sees Reeva and the others looking shocked and disbelieving, no doubt feeling helpless as Rebecca starts to twist, unable to stop what’s about to happen—ironic, really, considering how powerful they all are.

But then it does stop. Andy yells out her name, urgent and loud, then suddenly she’s being flung backwards, his power hitting her hard.

Too hard. 

Skidding across the linoleum floor, Rebecca tries to no avail to find purchase before she hits the wall with more force than Andy intended, the angle unfortunate. 

A sickening _crack_ fills the air, then everything goes dark, like someone turning off a light.

Dimly, Rebecca hears the sound of Andy’s voice again, but it’s far away now, an echo laced with countless emotions and packed with desperation as he calls for her to wake up.

But she doesn’t. She can’t.


End file.
